


Episode 2 Moving Day

by katBr



Series: Season Six [2]
Category: New Girl
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 06, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katBr/pseuds/katBr
Summary: Schmidt and Cece move out of the loft. The rest help or try to help with the move. Reagan comes to LA. I'm not good at summaries, but it's funny.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In future stories, more of the group gets involved. My first couple, seemed to focus more on Schmidt at Cece.

Moving Day

The Loft  
Schmidt: Okay, so I checked the weather and it looks good for this Tuesday.  
Cece: Babe, you have looked at least ten times a day since we set the date.  
Schmidt: I know but rain would seriously jeopardize our plans.  
Cece: I get that. But we live in southern California. We aren't known for our rain. So just relax.  
Schmidt: I'll try but this is the only time that all of us could agree on for at least two or three weeks and if we have to live with all of these people for another month!  
Cece: Babe, that's not going to happen. Everything is going to be okay.  
Schmidt: Okay well, anyway, I need to get to work. Because if I am late.  
Cece: I know, Kim. How are things going with her anyway?  
Schmidt: Okay, but then again, I try and stay invisible. Although, that's against my nature but this isn't a time to be taking risks.  
He kisses her goodbye and rubs her belly.

The Bar, Nick's Office  
Nick (talking on Facetime to Reagan): Hey how's it going?  
Reagan: Not too bad, just a couple things to wrap up, then I'll be ready to hop on the plane.  
Nick: I can't wait.  
Reagan: Yeah, well I can't wait to have a permanent address for the first time in a while.  
Nick: Thanks!  
Reagan: You know what I mean.  
Nick: I do.  
Reagan: So they are really okay with me moving in?  
Nick: Yes.  
Reagan: All of them?  
Nick: Yeah, we took a vote. I told you this.  
Reagan: I know, I guess I just needed to hear it again.

The Loft  
Tuesday Morning  
Schmidt: Alright everyone! Come on, come on, come on!  
Winston, Nick, and Jess come out of their rooms.  
Winston: Schmidt! It's 5am man! You gotta get a hobby.  
Jess: 5am!  
Nick: Night!  
They all head towards their bedrooms.  
Schmidt: That's okay. You go back to bed. I'll pack up by myself. Maybe your stuff will still be here wen you get back.  
Jess: Schmidt, you wouldn't.  
Cece: Jess, you know he is going to....  
Nick: Come on, it's not even daylight.  
Cece: You guys know that he isn't going to stop. So you might as well all just give in.  
Winston: Well, do you at least have donuts?  
Schmidt: That junk, trash food! Not in my house!  
Cece: (Pulls out a box of fresh donuts) Here! Now can we get to work?  
They all start organizing and packing. They are moving stuff around. Schmidt is in the kitchen, packing what seems to be the entire kitchen.  
Nick: Schmidt, I thought you were only taking what was yours.  
Schmidt: I am. When we moved in, you bought a plate and a spoon?  
Nick: Yeah.  
Schmidt: A spoon? Not even a fork, a spoon?  
Nick: Yeah, think about it. I mean, with a spoon, you can eat both your steak and soup. Try doing that with a fork.  
Winston: I know I have more than two things.  
Schmidt: You do. All your stuff is on the table. It's a what I like to call, things that I only see on tv pile.  
We see a crape pan, the Clever Cutter, Yolk Magic Egg Separator, Borner V-Slicer Mandoline Plus and a lot more.  
Winston: Yeah, these were all really good investments.  
Schmidt: Investments? If this is what you think is an investment, what do you deposit at the bank?

Schmidt and Cece's Room  
Cece and Jess are going through Cece and Schmidt's stuff.  
Jess: Here you go, I think you missed this.  
She hands her a baby onesie. It has the name of their hometown on it.  
Cece: Jess. How?  
Jess: You're my girl.  
Cece: Does anyone else know?  
Jess: Who, the slow puzzler and Nick? Relax, they are still in the dark.  
Cece: Thank you Jess. Schmidt really wanted to wait till we were all moved in and settled and past the three month mark.  
Jess: Well, you rest easy.  
Schmidt comes into the room, quickly.  
Schmidt: Cece, I hope you aren't straining yourself or.... Jess, what, I didn't see you there!  
Jess: Relax Schmidt, I know.  
Schmidt: Know what? How much I love my wife?  
Cece: She knows.  
Schmidt goes to speak.  
Cece: Ah, I didn't tell her and no one else knows. So, take a deep breath. I'm fine, baby is fine.  
Schmidt: Okay, as long as you promise not to lift anything over 15 pounds?  
Cece: Schmidt, the doctor...  
Schmidt: Jess, will you watch her please?  
Jess: Of course.

In the living room  
Winston: I bought the lamp!  
Nick: You're wrong. I bought the lamp.  
Winston: Nick, I hate to correct you but........  
Schmidt: Guys, what's going on? Why are you arguing about who owns the lamp when you aren't leaving?  
Winston: We just wanted to get that out of the way now.  
Nick: Yeah, so when one of us does move, that will all be settled.  
Winston: Yeah!  
They high five! They are all smiles, proud of their idea.  
Schmidt: Please, you two are not going anywhere! Ted Cruz will be ending his third term before you two move out.  
Winston goes to speak.  
Schmidt: They will vote to allow three terms, when Cruz gets the White House. And he will be leaving before you two bozos.  
Nick: Hey that was a bit harsh.  
Winston: Yeah man. We both have serious girlfriends.  
They high five again.  
Schmidt: I'm sorry and I gotta say, I never saw this day coming. Me married to a model....  
Winston: Former Model.  
Schmidt ignores him.  
Schmidt: ....and you two! Reagan and Ally! You guys are really dating up! Just like I taught you. I couldn't be more proud.  
They share a group hug. The ladies come out into the living room.  
Cece: Schmidt is gonna want a sleep over within a week.  
Jess: Nick is gonna demand it.

Schmidt and Cece's  
Schmidt: Careful with that hutch! It's real walnut.  
Jess: Don't worry Schmidt, they got it.  
Bang!  
Schmidt: Winston!  
Winston: What?! Don't look at me. It was Nick.  
Nick: Sorry, I thought I heard my phone.  
Cece: You have been glued to your phone recently. What's up?  
Nick: It's Reagan. She doesn't want to move here.  
Jess: Did she say that?  
Nick: Well, no.  
Winston: Then?  
Nick: It's not what she said, it's more....  
Jess: A feeling?  
Nick: Yeah.  
Winston: You need me to call her?  
Nick: No that's okay.  
Winston: Don't worry man. I can be cool. Plus me and Reagan have a special, you know....  
Nick: Connection? (As Jess nods her head)  
They move the rest of the stuff into Jaipur Aviv, which has been beautifully restored. Cece starts a fire in the fireplace, since it's fall and 60 degrees in Southern California and that's fireplace weather.  
Schmidt: Babe, the guys are getting restless. Better order a pizza.  
Cece: There is a Chinese food place right around the corner, I'll just go pick something up.  
Schmidt: You have been on your feet all day.  
Cece: I'm not sick, just pregnant.  
Schmidt: I would just feel better if you would just take it easy. So would you please just order the pizza?  
Cece: Yes. (She kisses him softly and hugs him to let him know she is okay)

The Loft  
Reagan: Winston, what's going on? I don't have time for your weekly update.  
Winston: This isn't that, although speaking of what's going on...  
Reagan: Winston!  
Winston: Right. Well, I have always felt like we had a special you know...  
Reagan: Connection, go on.  
Winston: Yeah and as such, I feel that I should tell you. You are a really good person you know that.  
Reagan: What?  
Winston: You are a really good person and friend. I also think you are a really good salesman, woman, person...  
Reagan: Winston!  
Winston: Nick is afraid he is going to loose you.  
Reagan: What?!  
Winston: Well, you don't seem to excited about the move and have postponed coming.  
Reagan doesn't say anything.  
Winston: Reagan, you still there?  
Reagan: Yeah, so he really thinks that?  
Winston: No, I think he is just nervous cause he likes you so much. I haven't seen him this happy in a while.  
Reagan: Thanks.

A few days later  
Nick: I don't know what you said to Reagan but she moved up her move. She will be here next week.  
Winston: Yeah well, Reagan and I....  
Nick: Your connection.  
Winston: So you noticed?

The Loft/Schmidt and Cece's  
A few weeks later  
Jess: (on the phone) It came. Of course we will be there.  
Cece: That makes me so happy. We can't have a house warming party without you guys.  
Jess: I'm surprised you thought that was a possibility.  
Cece: Well, we aren't living with you guys anymore and....  
Jess: So! Cece, no matter where you live, we will always be family.  
Cece: I just miss you girl.  
Jess: We saw each other on Friday night.  
Cece: You know what I mean.  
Jess: I do. But we will all be there on the 15th to help you celebrate.

Schmidt and Cece's  
Later that day  
Cece: Babe?  
Schmidt: Yeah.  
Cece: How many people did you invite to our house warming?  
Schmidt: Don't worry, I kept it simple.  
Cece: Simple?  
Schmidt: Yeah, no more than 200.  
Cece: 200?!  
Schmidt: What can I say? I know a lot of people.  
Cece: You mean you have a long list.  
Cut to her talking to Jess later at the house  
Jess: A long list?  
Cece: A list of people to wronged or belittled him, that Schmidt now has to show up.  
Jess: Oh, sure. Well then, what are you going to do? You can't fit 200 people in this house.  
Cece: I wouldn't worry about that. I don't expect any of them to show up. I mean one was a guy we ran into one time at the gym and hit on me. In front of Schmidt.  
Jess: You are probably right. I saw him write down the name of a woman who questioned whether or not he could afford a horse.  
Cece: A horse?  
Jess: It's a long story.

Schmidt and Cece's  
It's the morning of the 15th. Schmidt is frantically cooking.  
Cece: Babe, did you even go to bed last night?  
Schmidt: I got in a tight 15.  
Cece: Schmidt, you need to relax.  
Schmidt: Tomorrow, I can relax then.  
Cece: Now!  
She pushes him out of the kitchen, towards the bedroom.  
Schmidt: But! I have...  
Cece: No buts, the only thing you have to do is get some sleep. It's only 7am and the party isn't till this evening.  
Schmidt: Okay, but I am only going to sleep for 30 minutes.  
Cece: Okay, now go.  
There is a knock on the door as Jess walks right in.  
Jess: Hey! How's it going?  
Cece: Good. I think we are all ready for this evening.  
A few minutes later.  
Jess: I have been in the kitchen for a good twenty minutes and Schmidt is nowhere to be found. Not even cleaning the living room.  
Cece: I sent him to bed.  
Jess: Is he being punished?  
Cece: He stayed up all night, getting ready for this evening.  
Jess: Sure.  
Cece: Plus he has been stressed about the baby lately.  
Jess: Why? Is everything okay?  
Cece: Yeah, but you know Schmidt.  
Jess: I do. So, is there anything that I can do?  
Cece: You can start in the living room? Just a quick clean, then we can set up the food.  
Jess: I'm on it.  
Later that afternoon. Winston is outside, getting the grill ready. Ally is helping in the kitchen.  
Schmidt: Ahh....  
He comes running into the living room, then the kitchen.  
Schmidt: Cece! It's 4pm!  
Cece: Sweetie, calm down. It's okay. Winston has the grill going and we cleaned and got all the food set up.  
Schmidt: Yeah, it's just....  
Cece: It's going to be fine and you needed to sleep.  
Schmidt: Guys, thanks. I really appreciate all the help.  
Robbie: (Walking into the room) No problem man.  
Schmidt: Robbie!  
He hugs him.

In the Livingroom  
Hours later the party is underway  
Nick: Guys, this party is great.  
Reagan: Yeah and the house looks great. Nick showed me the before pictures.  
Schmidt: Thanks.  
Cece: So glad you could make it. You all settled in?  
Reagan: Yeah, for the most part.  
Nick: Yeah, it took a bit of rearranging to fit all our stuff in your old room.  
Schmidt: I'm sure.  
People are milling around. Looks like 30 people ended up showing up. It's nice enough to allow some of the guests to gather in the backyard around the grill.  
Winston: Here you go.  
He hands someone a piece of chicken.  
Ally: You are such a great cook.  
Winston: Aww, come on. You are just saying that, because you love me.  
Ally: No, I mean it. I have heard people talking.  
Nick: Winston, I'll take another piece.  
Winston: Nick, that's your third piece.  
Nick: I know and I was full after the first. When the food is this good, you play with pain.

Hours later, most of the guests have left. The gang is cleaning up.  
Schmidt: Hey guys, thanks for all your help.  
Cece: Yeah really, we couldn't have done this without you. And not just today. This house....  
Schmidt: This house is us, all the hard work we put into it. You guys are welcome here anytime.  
Cece: Yeah and we may need more help in the future. With this little one.  
She rubs her belly. Schmidt is beaming. They all erupt in congratulations.  
Nick: Congratulations man! You finally did it.  
Winston: I am so happy. Uncle Winston. Winnie. Uncle Winnie!  
Ally: Well, we will babysit anytime.  
Cece: Really? I thought...  
Ally: I'm trying to be more open.  
Winston: She really is.  
Nick: Well, I am here for you man. Need help with the nursery, the crib, I am here.  
Jess: And I am here, if you want to build a crib that is actually safe.  
Nick: What?! I am good at building things.  
Cut to Nick building a bench for the bar, it leans to the left. A spice rack that has nails sticking out and a coat rack that falls over the first time someone puts a coat on it.  
Cece: Thanks Jess.


End file.
